Till Death Do Us Part
by sherlock-holmes971
Summary: Just a bit of fluff about how I imagine the dinner date between Jack and Ianto where Ianto's sister's friend sees them (as mentioned in Children Of Earth: Day One). Just a bit of fluff between the two, also a one-shot. Please read and enjoy!


**Hello! This is my first Janto and Torchwood fic, and it's a one-off set when Jack and Ianto go out for dinner at the restaurant in town, and Ianto's sister's friend spots them. Just a bit of fluff, originally I wrote it for my best friend when we travelled down to Cardiff- we exchanged fics in the evening. The French may not be 100% accurate so I'm sorry. Please review- I find feedback really helpful! Hope you enjoy it and thanks for reading!**

'**Till Death Do Us Part**

"Jack, where are we going?" Ianto laughed impatiently. He'd been led for quite a while blinded by Jack's hands covering his eyes, and being gently guided in the right direction with the odd trip over a rough patch of pavement. It was a pleasant evening, even though Ianto couldn't see it, with a cool breeze blowing gently against his face- he might've felt a small chill if it wasn't for Jack's warm body pressed close against his own.

"You'll see." Jack grinned, continuing down a small lane carefully and dodging various obstacles by steering Ianto past. Although they were in the centre of town, the area they were approaching was remote and calm as if they were isolated from the rest of the world- just the two of them together.

"Come on Jack, we've been walking for ages!" Ianto whined.

"You're doing that Welsh thing again." Jack laughed.

"What's that?"

"Complaining."

Ianto answered by playfully hitting Jack on the leg, but was smiling all the same. He always looked forward to the rare times they were alone together- their job was so intense it was difficult to be able to get any time off at all, but when they did Jack always tried his best to make the most of it and Ianto was never disappointed. It was only recently that Jack had started to base their relationship on more than just sex, despite the fact Ianto had always wanted more and was certain Jack had seen his desires.

Interrupted mid-thought, Jack forced Ianto into an abrupt stop. He then leaned his face slowly towards Ianto's ears, who felt the warmth of Jack's gentle breath against his cool cheek and sighed in pure contentment.

"We're here." Jack whispered, and slowly removed his hands from shrouding Ianto's vision and wrapped them around his waist instead, resting his chin on his shoulders. Ianto blinked a few times to regain his full sight after being blinded for so long, and let out a small unintentional gasp in delight at the sight he saw. A small restaurant lay just a few metres in front of them; it was small but looked both cosy and expensive. Tables were scattered around the outside and one, presumably the one Jack had booked, was disseminated with candles which illuminated against the pale white tablecloth and in the centre a large vase of numerous red roses sat distinctively. It was very romantic.

"Do you like it?" asked Jack nervously; as if he were worried he'd been a disappointment. While waiting for an answer, he brushed his nose against Ianto's neck and leaned in further to give him a gentle kiss, which Ianto reacted to by tilting his head to the side, closing his eyes and smiling lightly.

"It's perfect…" Ianto sighed, and turned around to face Jack and wrapped his arms around his neck, while Jack wrapped his own around Ianto's waist so their faces were centimetres away from each other's. The space between closed as their lips collided and their mouths moved together in a slow steady rhythm. Jack, still embraced in the kiss, lifted a hand to Ianto's cheek which then progressed to his neck, compelling a small gasp to come from Ianto's mouth leading Jack to slide his tongue in passion, deepening the kiss. The couple were so close it seemed they were breathing each other in, although they were struggling for breath and were desperately trying to get closer and closer until Jack broke it off, which left Ianto mouth open and falling forward in the shock of Jack's presence leaving.

"We'd better sit down before we get carried away." Jack said regrettably. Ianto coughed before nodding and taking a small step backwards. Jack extended an arm out to Ianto's chest to straighten his tie, which must have got slightly dislodged in their embrace, knowing Ianto took significant pride in his appearance and not wanting him to be embarrassed at the misplacement.

"Thanks." Ianto beamed.

"That's okay." Jack said, and he held out his arm for Ianto to take. "May I escort you to dinner Sir?"

Ianto took it graciously and smiled. "Why Captain Harkness, that would be simply divine."

The couple strolled to the table, at the present moment in time they were going to be the only two outside which Ianto was fairly pleased about- he still wasn't fully adjusted to being completely open about his new found relationship. He often worried this bothered Jack, but he tended to do the opposite and constantly re-assured Ianto about taking it as slow as he was comfortable with. When they reached the table Jack let go of Ianto's arm and pulled out the chair on the left and gestured to Ianto to sit with a grin on his face. Ianto nodded as a sign of gratitude and graciously took the seat.

Jack, once Ianto was seated, sat in his own seat and looked deep into Ianto's eyes, the look was met with a slight face of confusion.

"Is something wrong?" Ianto asked whilst taking the napkin on the table and arranging it on his lap and straightening it out.

"How are you Ianto?"

"Fine thanks Jack, and you-"

"No Ianto," Jack said quietly, leaning in, "_Really, _how are you?"

"I don't understand-"

Putting a finger onto his lips, Jack silenced him. "I know you were quite shaken by Tosh and Owen's deaths, you even more than the rest of us."

Ianto tilted his head downwards, opened his mouth to say something, and then closed it again. His face had dropped suddenly, indicating to Jack that he was not alright and to comfort him he took Ianto's hand into his own and squeezed gently. Ianto responded by raising his head once again.

"I'm sorry," Jack apologised, "I didn't mean to upset you."

"No it's okay." Ianto reassured, "It isn't just their death that's upset me, it's…" He trailed off as if he were unable to continue.

"No go on." Jack encouraged, giving his hand another small squeeze.

"Well, their deaths came so suddenly, and it made me realise that that's going to be me one day- but never you. I will die, whilst you live on without me." Ianto managed to say. Jack looked slightly shocked at the honesty of Ianto's words, and after a brief moment of silence, he took Ianto's other hand and clenched them to his own and placed a gentle kiss onto them.

"Has that been bothering you for a while?" Jack asked curiously.

Ianto nodded, "And some time before they died."

"Well I want you to know Ianto Jones, that you are the most important thing in this whole world to me, and I will fight until my last breath to make sure no one ever lays a finger on you. As long as I walk on this Earth, I will protect you from _anything _that ever means to do you harm- and no harm will ever get to you- _I promise._"

"As much as I appreciate it Jack, you can't make a promise like that. Not in the line of work we do. You couldn't save Owen, you couldn't save Tosh and you won't be able to save me." Ianto said sadly.

Jack couldn't think of anything more to say since Ianto had spoken so honestly, Jack wished he could deny the words. Instead, he stood up slightly to hunch over the table, doing his best to avoid the candles and vase, grasped Ianto's head gently and slanted it forwards to give him a light kiss on the nose. The small tickle led to replace Ianto's sad gaze with a small smile and whilst Jack sat down and regained his grip on Ianto's hand, he finally answered.

"We'd better make the most of it then." Jack grinned.

"You're right." Ianto agreed softly, "I'm sorry for starting our date so miserably."

"I think we should just move on with the evening." Jack suggested.

"Couldn't agree more." Ianto answered with a more chipper tone in his voice. Just then the waiter appeared from inside the restaurant in a white tie suit and with a spring in his step. He coughed to gain attention from the two who turned their heads to face him.

"Would you care to order some drinks Sirs?" The waiter asked politely.

"Just tap water for me thanks." Jack requested, "And a gin and tonic?"

"Right." Ianto nodded gratefully. The waiter scribbled down the order and handed two menus to them which they took and opened.

"I will come back when you're ready to order and with your drinks." The waiter said before scuttling away. Jack and Ianto began to scan through the list, Ianto saw by the dishes the restaurant was French- his favourite, as Jack knew.

"Je ne sais pas ce que je vais avoir, depuis tout semble tellement bon!" Jack grinned. Ianto looked over the top of his menu and stared at him in disbelief.

"You speak French?" he asked, a little bewildered.

"Oui, je le fais, chemin du retour dans les années 1800, je ai vécu à Paris et mon copain m'a appris, mais il n'est pas aussi beau que tu." Jack laughed.

"I didn't understand a word you just said." Ianto said, "It's times like this I realise how little I actually know about you."

Jack remained silent, and continued reading the menu which Ianto saw as a sign to leave the subject be, and then he too lowered his head.

A couple of minutes later the waiter returned carrying their drinks on a small round tray, he bent down and lowered them to the table. Ianto took a quick sip to refresh himself.

"Can I take your orders?" The waiter asked, getting ready his pen and pad just in case and waiting eagerly.

"I think so?" Jack said and directed the question at Ianto who nodded enthusiastically and raised the menu up to point.

"Soupe du jour for starters please." Ianto said.

"For me too thanks." Jack butted in.

"And… um perhaps the coq au vin afterwards?"

"Same again for me."

The waiter jotted down the dishes and moved swiftly away from the table. The couple watched him disappear into the restaurant and turned to face one another again.

"You so just copied my orders." Ianto said, acting offended.

"You got me. I didn't think anything you picked could possibly not be delicious- though am I allowed to say that was the most _appalling _French accent I've ever heard in my life? And my life has been a _long _time so congratulations!" Jack teased.

Ianto leaned far forward against the table and began linking Jack's fingers between his own, softly and playfully. His light touch felt like shocks of electricity whizzing all through Jack and he then too leaned forward to get closer.

"So teach me some French Jack." Ianto whispered seductively, continuing playing with Jack's hand. Jack smiled back at him.

"Well," he began, "D'accord mon petit garcon de thé. Repeat after me, _je."_

"_Je." _Ianto parroted.

"_T'aime."_

"_T'aime."_

The two men gazed into each other's eyes as if they'd just revealed a secret to each other that they'd kept locked up for years- it was a mixture of shock, and relief.

Ianto spoke first, not removing his gaze. "What does it mean?"

"Does it need spelling out?" Jack answered quietly. Ianto shook his head slowly but found himself seemingly drowning in the emotions that flooded through his body like a river pours fast past a broken dam. He had waited so long to hear those words come out his lover's mouth and was beginning to think he'd die before hearing them spill.

"My turn to lead the French lessons." Ianto grinned. Then he gripped Jack's face hard and without warning and kissed him deeply straight away, a combination of teeth and tongue and pure passion. Once Jack had become accustomed with the sudden actions he began rubbing his own hands all over Ianto's head, neck, shoulders and arms with the occasional moan slipping out his mouth when Ianto playfully bit the corner of his lip. Time seemed to drift away and they had no idea how long they were kissing for exactly- but they both knew they never wanted to stop. Suddenly their kiss stopped abruptly as a small shriek escaped Ianto. Carried away with their actions he had managed to knock over his drink and it had spilt all over his trousers and dripped off the edge of the smooth white tablecloth.

"Shit." Muttered Ianto whilst Jack burst into laughter, then- continuing to giggle- he picked up his napkin and got out his seat to assist with the clean-up.

"It's not funny," Ianto protested, "This is my favourite suit!"

"Are you sure you want me touching you there?" Jack asked innocently, "Don't want to get you over-excited…"

"I think that moment's passed." Ianto muttered whilst dabbing indignantly at the wet patches on his trousers, hurrying to minimise the damage- Jack helped by cleaning the table-cloth and propping the glass up-right once again. A cool wind blew and Ianto felt the chill more now the drink had soaked through the material and onto his bare skin, which made him shiver which Jack spotted and ceased his mirth.

"Cold?" he asked in a concerned tone. Ianto nodded and another shiver went down his spine.

"I was never very good in the cold." He admitted.

"And yet you were born and live in _Wales_?" Jack teased.

"I'm beginning to grow tired of your constant Welsh jokes Jack- I'm fairly sure they're racist." Ianto replied, mock-hurt.

"My apologies." Jack said and he stopped dabbing the table, went to his chair and unhooked his coat from the back of the seat and carefully set it on Ianto's shoulders. While standing behind him, Jack lent down and kissed the top of Ianto's head, then behind his ear and finally his cheek. Ianto closed his eyes and a small smile spread across his face in the delight of Jack's touch. He immediately felt warmer having the thick coat smothered over him, and it wasn't as heavy as he'd imagined it would be.

"Thanks." Ianto whispered softly, Jack returned to his seat reluctantly.

"You're welcome, can't have you freezing to death in the icy plains of Wales can we?"

"Big relationship step."

"Huh?" Jack asked whilst taking a sip of his water.

"You're letting me touch your coat."

Jack laughed in the middle of drinking and nearly spat it out. "Yeah I guess so." He smiled. He changed his tone to a more serious one. "I hope you don't mind we're outside, I thought you'd want something more… private."

"I appreciate it." Ianto replied awkwardly. "I hope _you_ don't mind."

"You know I don't." Insisted Jack profusely. "It's gonna take some getting used to but you'll get eventually and I'll be with you until and after then."

"I was worried you'd give up on me." Ianto admitted, still feeling incredibly guilty about wanting to keep their relationship hidden- even in front of strangers. Jack leant his head on his hands.

"You need to know that I will never give up on you Ianto Jones. Till death do us part, right?"

"Right." Agreed Ianto happily. "Except death applies more to me than you."

"I don't know about that." Jack disagreed, leaning back again against his chair and gazing down.

"What do you mean by that?" Ianto asked, confused.

"If you die-"

"When." Ianto corrected.

"_When _you die, I'm sure I wouldn't be able to live on without you." Jack said quietly, as if physical pain was inflicted on him as he said the words. Ianto didn't know how to reply to a statement like that except with a small clench and reassuring squeeze of his hand. Jack looked up and into the blue eyes he adored so much and wanted to forever stay in that moment, just the two of them in a bubble of serenity.

About fifteen minutes later, the waiter arrived and placed their starter dishes on the new tablecloth he'd changed after realising Ianto had spilt his drink (which he'd replaced too). The soup turned out to be vegetable, and the chill in the air made them both thirst for a bit of warmth and the steam rising slowly from the top of the bowl made it look awfully temping.

"Bon appetite." The waiter said after being thanked by Jack and Ianto. Once he'd gone, they both tore off a small piece of bread from the lightly seeded roll they were given and dipped it into the soup. They chewed and swallowed.

"Delicious." Ianto stated.

"It really is." Jack agreed, beginning to spoon more into his mouth. It took them only a few minutes to finish their dish and once they had they put down their cutlery they moved their bowls to the side to clear some space. More people had started to arrive and the tables inside the restaurant were obviously full since they had begun to fill the outside seats. Jack was worried it would make Ianto feel uncomfortable but that wasn't the case if the expression on his face was anything to go by. He just looked like he was enjoying the evening immensely and that huge smile Jack adored was lightening up the table.

Unexpectedly, Jack's thoughts were interrupted by a small sneeze which he saw came from Ianto. He got his napkin and held it to his nose, and sneezed again two more times into it.

"You okay?" Jack giggled.

"I think it was the pepper." Ianto answered weakly, and repeated the sneezing cycle again.

"Bless you." Jack said, still finding it awfully funny.

"Thanks." Ianto said and put his napkin down. Jack leaned forward slowly until they were centimetres apart.

"I think your sneezes are beyond _adorable_." Jack whispered. Ianto grinned and answered by sticking his head out slightly more for a kiss- a gesture Jack felt was quite bold and brave as there were so many people around. Just as Jack too leaned in, Ianto's expression stopped dead. His smile faded and he froze in place.

"What's wrong?" asked Jack, slightly concerned.

"It's nothing." Ianto insisted, but he regained his position in the back of his chair, much to Jack's disappointment. He gently touched and stroked Ianto's hand at an attempt to console him.

"Tell me." He said softly. Ianto quickly removed his arm from the table and hung it down by his side instead.

"It's… nothing." Ianto began, "It's just…" he took a deep breath, "My sister's friend is on that table over there and, I don't know- I just feel a little uneasy."

"Your sister doesn't know about us?"

"No."

"And you don't want her to?"

Ianto paused, "Not yet." He said reluctantly, and dropped his head in shame. Jack sympathised with him and also sat back, hoping the woman hadn't seen their close relationship. Seeing the look on Ianto's face hurt him, partly because he didn't want Ianto feeling blue, but also because he was disappointed he still wasn't able to accept Jack in public. It seemed like he was a toy a child felt they were too old to play with- and only got them out in private out of risk of humiliation.

"I'll go and take care of the bill, you go and wait for me by the memorial and we'll go home." Jack said quietly.

"Jack I'm-"

"We'll talk about it later." Interrupted Jack. Ianto was immediately concerned that he'd upset him and ruined what was the start of a good evening that he thought would continue until late. Awkwardly he rose to his feet and started walking over to the direction where the memorial was, while Jack watched him leave and strolled into the restaurant to explain that they had to leave, and pay for the meal.

The more Ianto walked the worse he felt about the whole business. He was ashamed at himself for caring what his family would think, but his sister always teased him about such little things and news as big as this would most likely shock her as he'd never laid any mention of such things before. It wasn't that he was embarrassed of Jack but it was something Ianto had to tell his sister himself instead of her hearing it from her friend- he hated the idea of being the subject of gossip.

It only took a few minutes for Ianto to reach the memorial, and he sat down next to it, Jack's coat still draped over his shoulders which he was thankful for considering as the evening drew on the chill seemed to increase dramatically. Silence drowned his surroundings minus the various squawks of birds, the gentle crick of crickets and the gentle coos of pigeons. It was a solitary spot to mourn the lives of fallen soldiers, and it made Ianto take a moment to remember Tosh and Owen and thank them for the cause they so bravely died for.

He wished he could be strong like them.

In the middle of that thought, Jack sauntered up next to Ianto- startling him a little as he was miles away. Jack stood next to him, not saying a word, but did rest his hand on Ianto's shoulder and rubbed it to soothe him.

"I'm sorry about earlier." Jack said, still facing the monument. Ianto turned to him in astonishment.

"_You're _sorry? Jack I'm the one that needs to apologise-"

"No." Jack said, hanging his head, "You don't. I shouldn't have been so inconsiderate about it; I know that it's not me you're ashamed of and it's just going to take some time for you to tell your sister."

"I just didn't want to say anything until…" Ianto trailed off, closing his mouth after a moment of hesitation.

"So say it." Jack urged, "Until what?"

"Until I was sure our relationship wasn't just you using me for sex." Ianto admitted. Then he turned away from Jack and felt his eyes well up with tears, tears he wasn't entirely sure he'd be able to hold back. Despite being upset, he felt Jack needed more of an explanation and continued.

"You see, I've always loved you Jack. Even when I was keeping Lisa hidden I knew I had feelings for you that I'd never experienced before- but I thought it was just a passing crush you know? Then when we first slept together I thought I'd get over it but it just kept getting stronger and stronger-"

"But why did you never say anything?" Jack asked softly.

"Because I thought you'd break it off with me. And being with you in that way was better than not being with you at all." Ianto said while a tear slipped down his pale cheek. Jack spun him around to face him again and wiped the tear away and grabbed Ianto's head with both hands.

"I think you underestimated the feelings I had for you Ianto Jones." Jack smiled. "All that time I was away with the Doctor, tied up on that ship forced to be humiliated and killed again and again- all I could think about was getting home to you."

Tears continued to fall, but out of happiness not sadness. Ianto made a noise halfway between a sob and a laugh and flung his arms wildly around Jack and buried his face into his shoulder. Jack equally returned the hug and began to laugh with happiness too. When they'd embraced for quite some time, the couple pulled away- only slightly- but continued to hold one another and kept eye contact deeply. Then it was Ianto who slowly kissed Jack on the lips, softly and gently which Jack continued to marry until he felt he could no longer subdue the roaring passion bursting out of him. His hands moved to grab Ianto's back and pulled him in so close that he could feel his beating heart against his own- and slipped his tongue in Ianto's mouth who answered in an accidental moan. Aroused by the sound, Jack moved his hands to Ianto's lower back and rubbed them up and down under the coat to feel the warmth of his skin whilst still kissing furiously and never wanting to stop. Jack noticed Ianto seemed to forget where they were as he felt he fingers fumble at Jack's shirt's buttons and- reluctant as he was- he needed to stop.

Jack leaned away from Ianto, much to Ianto's surprise. "Ianto, we need to stop before I have no strength to do so."

Ianto blinked rapidly like he was snapped suddenly out a dream. "Yes I think you're right." He replied sadly. Then he slowly moved his lips to Jack's ear and playfully bit his lobe. "Can I stay at the Hub tonight?" he smirked.

"Let's run back to the car." Jack grinned.

After a tedious journey of Jack flirting endlessly while driving, Ianto felt worried his lip may tear in two he was biting it so hard. Eventually they parked the car and practically ran to the front of the disguised entrance. Ianto fiddled around in his pockets for the key desperately, but Jack had started to caress the inside seam of his thigh and Ianto could barely keep his hands steady it felt so good. Once retrieved, his shaking hands fumbled clumsily on the lock and when the door swung open the couple went hastily inside and Ianto locked the door behind him. He turned slowly around to Jack and smiled at the thought of being alone with him. He strolled over to the desk he sat at so often and hitched himself up so he was sitting on piles of paperwork facing Jack.

Jack couldn't take the suspense of waiting anymore and stepped towards where Ianto was sitting, who welcomed him by opening his legs and wrapping them around Jack- trapping him. They leaned their heads together and Ianto teased Jack by lightly pecking his lips numerous times before Jack grabbed the back of Ianto's head and forced him closer into a deeper and more fervent kiss. It seemed amazing to Ianto how kissing Jack, despite the fact they'd done it so many times now, was unique and different every time- yet there was still that familiar warmth he brought which made him feel comfortable and safe.

As Jack's tongue continued to explore every corner of Ianto's mouth, his hands trailed over the tall muscular body pressed against his own. He loved every dip and curve of Jack's build but couldn't help thinking it was a façade concealing all the wounds and battle scars that should be present but had healed; reminding him of how Jack concealed everything in his past he was ashamed of under that bright smile and beautiful laugh.

They had both become aware that the movement of their lips had sped up and the fiery passion had caused them to become desperate and messy. Ianto kept trying to pull Jack in tighter but realised they couldn't get any closer than they already were despite both their anxious efforts.

"Bedroom." Jack managed to say between kisses and Ianto did his best to nod but was so caught up in the action he was struggling a little. Taking his answer as a yes, Jack lifted Ianto's body off the desk, still with his legs wrapped around his waist, and took small steps backwards though not stopping the short sharp kisses exploding from their mouths. The heat between them was rising along with the intensity and they didn't care when Jack slammed his back hard against the door of the bedroom they'd reached eventually, he scrambled for the knob and twisted it sharply to reach their destination. Since they were so close they felt each other's arousal press hard against each other and the layers of clothes were becoming almost too much to bear- they had to sort it out. Jack gently knelt one knee on the bed and lowered Ianto onto the centre and once there he pulled Jack down to sit on top of him. Ianto shrugged the coat off his shoulders and placed it carefully on the table next to the bed to keep it from getting creased.

"Now that that's out the way, rip these clothes off." Jack whispered seductively.

"Happy to," Ianto smiled, "If you'll do the same for me."

"That suit looks expensive."

"It isn't. I wore this one for two reasons." Ianto replied.

"Oh?"

"One, it'd be easier to get an average suit off me as I won't be looking as _stunning _as usual, and two, I don't mind if it gets _completely wrecked._" Said Ianto suggestively.

Jack grinned in reply and removed Ianto's tie and jacket before tearing open his shirt sending buttons flying everywhere. Then he placed gentle kisses on his bare skin which sent shivers all over Ianto and bursts of pleasure eradiated from him. He moaned in pleasure and returned the favour to Jack by taking his braces off and unbuttoning his shirt slowly at first, then speeding up so rapidly he was practically ripping the buttons off. When both men were topless they eagerly unbuckled their belts and threw their trousers to the floor followed swiftly by their boxers so nothing lay between them but skin. They both groaned at the sensation but wanted to, and needed to, get even closer. Bending over Ianto's bare chest Jack trailed his tongue from the top of his neck to where his hips lay which gained echoed sounds of pleasure booming loudly throughout the room. Their lips connected again in a breathy kiss as hands roamed over one another then Jack swiftly leaned onto Ianto so they cradled one another, and finally gave into the desparate craving and longing they felt to be as close to each other as they could ever possibly get.

…

The next morning Ianto woke to a sensation of happiness at the sight of Jack lying next to him, smiling a little though still clearly asleep. Their clothes were scattered all over the floor and memories flooded into Ianto's head of the previous night and how wonderful it was- even possibly the best night he'd ever spent with Jack since they had started seeing each other. Realising the time was close to when the team started arriving, he carefully began to sit up hoping not to disturb his companion. However, he was still drowsy from the fatigue in his body and accidently knocked Jack's arm in the process.

Ianto watched as Jack's eyes began to open, he looked slightly dazed and confused but swam into focus when he saw Ianto hovering over him and grinned, folding an arm behind his head. Ianto smiled back and began to sit up, his back bare at the absence of the duvet which fell beside him. Seeing he was about to go, Jack acted quickly and leaned forward too just behind Ianto and pressed his lips gently against his back. He held there for a moment before pulling away and kissing him again softly.

"Morning." Jack whispered, continuing to caress his bare skin and go on to stroke it with his nose from side to side. Ianto couldn't move as though he were paralysed at the sense.

"Morning." He replied gently, closing his eyes and easing down on top of Jack, wrapped tightly in the covers wound around their naked bodies. He wished he could freeze this moment and stay in it forever, where they were both safe from harm and together as they should be- as if nothing could sever the bond they shared as one.

"Shall I go make us some coffee?" Ianto asked, "The others will be arriving soon."

"I'd love that," Jack smiled, "Just stay one more minute…"

Then Jack pulled Ianto so close their noses brushed lightly, and they sank into a slow and gentle kiss which they hoped would last a lifetime…


End file.
